Comforting a Valkyrie
by Silvolde
Summary: A series of short chapters featuring a certain Haddock and the people he encounters while on the job
1. Meeting a Valkyrie

A/N: The idea for this one shot came to me recently. This is my first oneshot, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

One hour after opening up the bar, the barman's first customer of the day stumbled inside.

She made her way to the bar on nearly steady legs. She had hair the colour of gold and eyes that the man could drown in. They were red rimmed, evidence she had been crying, but somehow didn't make her look any bit worse.

The girl, no Valkyrie - He decided the name fit better - sat down on a stool in front of him at the bar.

"Hello" He greeted.

"Hi" her tone was filled with a tinge of sorrow. That wouldn't do, he decided.

"What brings your here? Or should I ask what made you so sad?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine by me. Anything you want to drink?"

"Whiskey-Mead." She corrected herself after saying the word. "I'd like a glass of Mead."

"Coming right up, Milady."

Setting the glass down near her waiting hands, she took a sip.

"Does Whiskey bring up some bad memories?" The barman asked

She paused and took a deep breath, internally debating on whether or not to tell the barman about it. Finally she nodded to herself, a single resolute nod.

"It was my ex-boyfriend's favourite drink." She said before finishing the rest of her Mead in one go.

"Ok" He decided to refill her glass with more Mead.

She gazed at him for several moments before taking a sip of her refilled glass of Mead. "Not going to ask anything else about him?"

"No. Let's just say I know when it's best to ask and when to keep quiet on this subject."

"Speaking from experience?" She asked.

"Yes" The barman replied honestly. "May I suggest a game?"

"A game? What kind of game?"

"One that involves drinking. I take a sip from my favourite drink and get to ask you a question, and vice versa. I've found it helps to deal with breakups."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me?" she teased

"You wound me Milady!" He raised a hand to his heart in mock offense. "Utter lies and slander!"

She giggled, and the barman grinned. "Well, in that case, I will play this game of yours."

He gave a mock bow. "Your wish is my command." He turned and picked out another glass, filling it with mead.

"Shall Milady go first?" he said.

"Such a gentleman. Who said chivalry was dead?"

"I aim to please." He smiled again, an expression that his first customer of the day was starting to like.

She flashed him - from his perspective at least - a radiant smile before taking a sip of her mead.

"Ok. What is your name?" She asked.

"Promise not to laugh?" He asked. She nodded, the request piquing her curiosity.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Despite her promising not to, she burst into a fit of laughter at the absurdity of the name.

"Is that really your name?" She asked after recovering from her laughter.

"Yeah. I have no idea what my parents were thinking, but here we are. What about you?" He asked.

"Ah ah ah. We agreed you drink, then you get to ask a question." She replied.

"That's fair." He took two sips of his mead, making her raise an eyebrow.

"I have two questions for you. First, what is your name?"

"Astrid Hofferson, at your service." She replied with another dazzling smile. "What was your second question Hiccup?"

"Ah" Hiccup blushed, which struck Astrid as oddly cute.

"Would a Valkyrie like you want to join me at the cafe round the corner for coffee after I'm done here?"

"Hmm" she made a show of thinking about the idea for a few moments, before turning his head to the side and pressing her lips to his cheek.

She then rose to her feet. "I don't have many objections to the idea so far, so I'd be honoured to find out more about you."

Hiccup raised a fist into the air in silent celebration when she had left the bar.

* * *

A/N: So that was my first successful try at a oneshot. How was it? Should I make this into a collection of oneshots, featuring Hiccup and other characters? Let me know what you think in a review. Constructive criticism is most definitely appreciated.


	2. Dating Advice Request

Comforting a Valkyrie

Chapter 2: Dating Advice Request

* * *

"So what drink do you want today, Milady?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he stood behind the bar.

"Hmm. How about a glass of Mead? This is the day we met after all." she suggested

"I believe it's been two months since that day."

Astrid punched him in the arm. "You knew what I meant babe-"

The door to the bar opened while Astrid was in the middle of her sentence.

"Hold that thought, Milady." Hiccup looked at the door. "How can I help you- Wait, Snotlout?!"

"Useless" His cousin sneered. "Still running away scared? Figures, you ran away from Berk with Heather. I never would have thought you'd end up here though."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that. "What do you want Snotlout?"

"I want to speak to the barman." The shorter man then noticed Astrid. "Hey Babe. Do you want to ditch this loser and come home with me?"

"No thank you." Astrid said politely.

"I've been told I'm a bit of a ladies man." Snotlout continued, speaking as if she hadn't said anything.

"Oh, well let me give you an answer you won't forget soon." Astrid turned round on the bar stool she was sitting on to face Hiccup. She then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When she pulled away, Hiccup was in a daze and Snotlout's face wore an expression of shock.

Astrid then glanced at the watch that was on her wrist. "Sorry babe, I've got to go. Maybe we can celebrate our anniversary later?"

"Anniversary?!" Snotlout shouted in surprise, missing the smirk that formed on Astrid's face.

"S-sure. I'll be here all day, Milady." Hiccup replied with a grin.

"Perfect." she kissed him again - on the cheek this time - before climbing off her stool and making her way to the door.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup, his eyes filled with new found respect. "Okay, I take back everything I ever said to you in Highschool cuz. I need to know how you did that."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me for help?"

"Yes" Snotlout nodded frantically. "You managed to date Heather, and now her." Snotlout elaborated by pointing at the door to the bar. "I've never managed that before. Not even once. I need to know how you do it!"

Hiccup chuckled. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Snotlout? The Snotlout I know would never apologise or beg."

"Alright stranger. The truth is… I don't have a method for dating."

Snotlout was silent for a few moments as if he were waiting for Hiccup to say more. He then spoke again when it was clear that Hiccup wasn't going to. "Really?"

Hiccup nodded. "I could lie and say that I do, but I don't. But, I'll tell you what. You come back when I'm done here, and maybe Astrid will let you know what works and what doesn't. She'll have a better idea than me on the subject at the very least."

Snotlout's face lit up in excitement. "Deal." He rose to his feet. "I won't let you down cuz." Snotlout promised.

"Alright." They shook hands and Snotlout made his way to the door. "Oh, and Snotlout?" The man turned around. "Don't forget to apologise to my girlfriend. I learned that she has a black belt in karate. She could beat you black and blue if she wanted to."

His cousin paled. "Y-you got it Hiccup." His cousin then fled for his life.

Chuckling to himself, Hiccup pulled out his phone and sent a text to Astrid. 'You can quit pretending you went off to work now. You don't work today.'

The reply came almost immediately 'I have no idea what you mean'

'Sure you don't Milady. Enjoying the coffee you bought?' Hiccup could practically hear her laughing.

'Perceptive as always, babe. How'd it go with our visitor?'

'We talked for a bit. He requires help in the art of dating. You have a pupil, Hofferson.'

She snorted from where she was now standing at the door, a cup of coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. "You're such a dork babe."

Hiccup grinned at her. "I know, but I'm your dork."

She giggled. "That's true babe. Now how about a glass of Mead?"

"Your wish is my command." came Hiccup's reply, the barman turning to reach for a glass.


	3. Unwanted Visitors

Comforting a Valkyrie

Chapter 3: Unwanted Visitors

A/N: Thanks for the favs,follows and reviews everyone! Here's another chapter.

* * *

"So what would you usually do on a date with a girl?" Astrid asked a nervous looking Snotlout.

The two of them were sitting next to each other on her living room couch in her apartment. It was the day after the one where Hiccup suggested that Snotlout ask Astrid for dating advice.

If things went well, she wanted him to try out what he learned from her at Hiccup's bar.

"Well I've never actually been on a date." Snotlout admitted.

"Ok. So, what would you do if you were to go on a date with a girl?"

"Well I'd bring the girl to the date with a fast car. I'd take her to the nearest nightclub to party. I'd like it if she wore something skimpy and the girl wasn't fat."

Snotlout was unaware of the glare he was receiving from Astrid. He had started to receive it when she heard him describe his preferred outfit for a girl to wear during a date.

"I'd pay for any food we bought and expect to reach get a kiss by the end of the date."

"So the girl is kinda just like eye candy?"

"Not exactly what I would call her, but… yeah."

"Well, at least you're honest." Astrid replied with a forced smile. "We've got a lot to work on here."

"Ok, which part?"

*slap*

Astrid rose to her feet while Snotlout clutched his freshly-slapped cheek. "All of it!" She snapped before storming out the room, Snotlout watching her go in confusion.

Hiccup left the kitchen when he heard the commotion. His eyes fell on Astrid, immediately noticing her murderous expression. He knew it was a good idea to remain silent as she passed him and entered her room.

Hiccup then entered the room Astrid had just vacated. "You better come with me." He told Snotlout. "Astrid tends to lash out when she's mad, so whatever you did or said makes you her first target."

"O-okay." Snotlout replied, his face as white as a piece of paper. "Let's go."

They quickly fled Astrid's apartment, Hiccup sending her a text that explained where they would be. He knew she would ask where they were when she had calmed down.

Hiccup took out his phone when they got outside and dialled a number. "Hey Toothless." Hiccup said when the line connected

"Yes Hiccup?" came the reply.

"How busy is it at the bar right now?"

"Quite busy. I could use some help. You coming over?"

"Yeah. A relative of mine pissed Astrid off. It's best she calms down."

"Is he in one piece? I vividly remember her being quite vicious when you guys found me being beaten up in that alleyway."

"He is, thankfully. Alright, I should get to the bar. See you soon."

"Bye." The call ended and Hiccup put his phone away.

"Who was that?" Snotlout asked Hiccup

"That was a friend I met a month ago. He helps me out at my bar when it gets busy." Snotlout nodded in reply.

"So, up for a motorcycle ride?" Hiccup asked Snotlout.

Snotlout scoffed. "I'm up for anything.

"Alright." Hiccup made his way over to a motorcycle that was parked nearby. The motorcycle had two helmets placed on top. Hiccup tossed one to Snotlout before placing the other on his head and climbing on the vehicle. Snotlout climbed on behind him as Hiccup inserted a key and turned on the engine. It roared into life as Hiccup got ready to drive off. "You're going to want to hold onto the sides of the bike." Hiccup warned Snotlout.

Snotlout did so, just as Hiccup drove forward.

* * *

They arrived at the bar minutes later. Hiccup parked the bike and casually got off while Snotlout practically leapt off.

"Remind me never to get on a bike with you. You are the most reckless driver I've ever met."

"What's wrong Snotlout? Can't handle a little speed?"

"That wasn't a little speed! You were driving between cars and almost hit a lampost."

"Oh, did I? Sorry, I didn't notice." Hiccup replied, not sounding all that apologetic. "You just need to get used to it, and not upset my girlfriend. That would be a crucial step. I might not even drive like that if again if you did. Anyway, let's go inside." Hiccup said before strolling inside, leaving a sputtering Snotlout behind.

There was a large queue leading to the bar itself, where Toothless was clearly overwhelmed in his effort to keep up with the orders he was receiving.

"Can everyone who hasn't got a drink yet, make a line over here please?" Hiccup asked after he had reached the bar and was ready to help Toothless.

"Want to do our thing?" Toothless asked from beside him.

"You mean the thing we practiced once and I failed spectacularly at? No thanks. Besides, that is for showing off, not for speed, which is what we need more of right now."

"C'mon Hiccup. It wasn't that bad." Toothless replied.

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply when the customer standing in front of him spoke up. "Can you two hurry up? I've been waiting for a while."

"Me as well." another voice added from the front of the line in front of Toothless.

"I'm sorry about that-" Hiccup stopped himself as he looked up. "Heather? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Hiccup." Heather smiled cruelly at him. "Have you met my boyfriend, Eret?" she said, pointing at the customer that Toothless was serving.

* * *

A/N: What will happen next? How will Hiccup react to meeting his ex-girlfriend. What will Astrid do if she finds out? Will Snotlout learn how to date girls right? All that to come next chapter.


	4. Musical Beauty

Comforting a Valkyrie

Chapter 4: Musical Beauty

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Hit a bit of a snag with writing this chapter, hence the wait.

Anyway, I'll let you read on now.

* * *

"Heather, why are you here?" Hiccup asked, overcoming his surprise at seeing her at his bar.

"Can't a girl just hang out with an old friend?"

Hiccup glared at her. "We're not friends. Not anymore. Now, are you going to order something or am I going to have to ask you to leave? You're holding up the line."

She scowled at him and told him her choice of drink. Taking her order, Heather then turned away, Eret following her.

'Good riddance' Hiccup thought to himself as the next customer in the long line stepped forward.

* * *

Two hours later, Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. "No more customers, yay." He drawled.

"Yay indeed. Oh, wait. I think we have one more." Toothless said

Hiccup followed his gaze and his face lit up with a smile. "Hey Milady."

"Hey yourself." Astrid replied. "Where's Snotlout?"

Hiccup eyed her warily. "You're not going to hurt him are you? It might not be completely underserved, but I would like him in once piece."

His answer earned him a punch to his left arm, courtesy of Astrid.

"Ow!" Hiccup rubbed his arm.

"What about you?" Astrid teased. "How many pieces do you want to stay in?"

"Hilarious Milady."

"I try. Anyway, don't worry about him. I want to give him some dating advice. I never actually got to that part."

"Well by all means. I'm not actually sure if he's still here though. He might have left."

"I'll have a look around, but first I want a drink. My usual."

"Your wish is my command." Hiccup poured her drink, and she took it.

"Who said chivalry was dead?" Astrid teased.

"Ugh. Save it for later you pair of dorks." Toothless groaned.

"Um, excuse me. Can I get a drink?" A new voice asked.

Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid each looked in the direction of the voice to notice a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair tips were highlighted blue, and she was wearing a brown leather jacket and black jeans. She looked to be in her early twenties.

"U-Uh yeah! Yes, w-what drink would you like?" Toothless stuttered, his cheeks darkening as the girl giggled.

"Whiskey," came the reply.

"That had to be the first time Toothless has stuttered or blushed." Hiccup whispered to Astrid, who nodded in agreement.

"What's your name?" He asked, still blushing.

"Stormfly. What's yours?"

"Thomas, but my friends call me Toothless."

"Really? How did you get that nickname?"

"I lost a few teeth in a fight. Hiccup and Astrid over here helped me out."

"Ok. Can I get my drink now, Toothless?"

"Oh, uh. Sorry!" Toothless scrambled to find a clean glass to use. He turned away, and Stormfly looked at Hiccup.

"This is a nice bar. Who owns it?"

"I do. Are you new here?" Hiccup replied

Stormfly shook her head. "I've been here before, but I only started drinking recently. I think I'll come a few more times before I leave town."

"Travel often?"

"Yeah, with my band. We're not usually in one place for very long."

Toothless then returned with a glass of whiskey and pushed it along the counter to Stormfly.

"There you go. Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine," Stormfly replied. "Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"So I can give you my phone number. I'd love to talk to you some more."

"Oh! Ok." Toothless reached for his phone and Stormfly giggled again.

He unlocked and handed her his phone and she entered her number before giving it back.

"Call me sometime Toothless, but I've got to go right now." Stormfly said before drinking her entire glass of whiskey in one go and turning to leave.

"~Looks like you've got a crush~" Astrid said in a sing song voice.

"No I don't," Toothless said defensively.

"You do. And if I can notice it, then it's true."

"Oh dear Thor, your right," Toothless groaned. "What do I do? I don't know anything about dating!"

"Looks like you've got another student, Milady,"

"Yay me," Astrid said

"Word of advice though: try not to make her mad. Good luck bud." He added with a wink directed at Toothless, before proceeding to clean Stormfly's glass.

* * *

A/N: So, another chapter done. How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review.

Also, prompts for future chapters are welcome. That is all.

Until next time.

Silvolde


	5. A Grim Visit

Comforting A Valkyrie

Chapter 5: A Grim Visit

A/N: Another chapter for you all! I got inspired soon after the last, so enjoy!

* * *

'Open for business' Hiccup thought to himself when he opened the front door of his bar after preparing everything.

This day would be different, as two people entered the bar together.

The first person was a tall buff man, who was entirely bald.

The second person had a full head of black hair and a goatee. He was also a shorter man than the first.

The second man nodded his head towards the door, and the first approached it and locked it shut, before standing guard with his hands by his sides.

"Can I help you two?" Hiccup asked the second man.

"You must forgive us. This must look rather intimidating to you. I can assure you, that my brothers actions are due to habit. Nevertheless one that I approve of."

"Right… Can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you. I'm not one who consumes alcohol often. Certainly not at this time of day."

"Then why are you here?"

"All in good time. Ryker?"

Ryker stepped up to the counter from where he had been standing near the door and reached into one of front pockets of his jeans. He took out a sheet of folded up paper. When unfolded, a picture of Toothless was revealed.

"I have it on good authority that this man works here. I want you to hand him over to me."

"Why?"

"He used to work for me. He belongs to me. Therefore, legally speaking, you have stolen him from me."

"Are you telling me that Toothless was a slave?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Alright… And if I refuse to give him to you?"

"That isn't something you should try."

It soon became clear that Hiccup wasn't going to reply, so the shorter man nodded at Ryker, who put the picture of Toothless away again.

"I can tell that my message has been received, so I will be on my way now." The man turned away and made his way to the door.

"What's your name?"

Both men looked surprised at the odd question, given the scenario.

"You… want to know my name."

Hiccup nodded. "That or a way of contacting you if I do decide to give Toothless to you."

"It must have slipped my mind. Apologies." The man handed Hiccup a small card with a number printed on it.

"Only call this number when you are ready to hand him over. Ryker will handle the rest."

The pair then left the bar.

'What do I do? What do I do? I can't give Toothless to them. Can I tell Astrid? No, they might go after her next. First seeing Heather again, now this? The gods must hate me.' Hiccup groaned as he looked down at the counter.

"Are you ok there? You seem quite… distraught."

Hiccup looked up when he heard the voice. It was Stormfly.

"Great. Please tell me you didn't see that."

"No such luck." Stormfly smiled apologetically.

"Ok. What can I do for you? More Whiskey perhaps?"

"That would be nice. There are some things I want to forget. Like how I saw my old boss before I came here."

Hiccup perked up at that last part. "What does your old boss look like?"

"Uh… why?"

"Because I think I might have met him. Was he tall, bald and muscular, or about my height with black hair and a goatee?"

"The second one. That's why you were staring at the counter, right?"

"Yup, but there is more to it than that. A friend of mine is in danger. Will you be willing to help?"

"Depends on what it is."

Hiccup told her, and she looked equal parts horrified and nervous. "I'm sorry, but I can't help. You should call the police."

"I can't. I don't even know his name. All I have is this phone number that he gave me."

"His name is Viggo Grimborn. His brother is Ryker Grimborn. Tell Toothless that I had to leave sooner than I thought. Good luck." She turned and ran out of the bar

"Stormfly-" Hiccup called out, but she had already reached the door and she didn't stop or turn around, instead only running faster.

* * *

A/N: What will Hiccup do next?


	6. Just A Hunch

Comforting A Valkyrie

Chapter 6: Just A Hunch

* * *

Later in the day, around four in the afternoon, Astrid arrived at Hiccup's bar.

"Hey Hiccup," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hi," Hiccup replied.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Hiccup denied.

"You're a bad liar Hiccup. Come on, out with it."

Hiccup sighed. "It's about Toothless."

"What about Toothless?"

"It's not just about Toothless. I met his old boss earlier."

"Okay?"

"Apparently Toothless was a slave. His old boss wants me to hand him over. I don't want to do that, but I don't think I want to know what will happen if I refuse."

"Wow, and here I thought my day was eventful. I had to teach Snotlout what to do on a date. I would have beat him up if Toothless didn't stop me. You definitely win in the 'who had the worse day competition' Hiccup. Congratulations."

"I wasn't aware there was a competition like that."

"There is now. Well done."

"You're trying to distract me from the conversation, aren't you?"

"Yup. It's what I'm good at. I should put it on my résumé."

"Yeah. So, that's what I'm dealing with."

"Did he give you a phone number or something so you can contact him?"

"Um," Hiccup slid the card with Viggo's number on it, into his pocket. "No,"

"I saw that Hiccup. Give it to me."

"No,"

"Hiccup, don't let me get over that counter. You won't win if that happens."

"You wouldn't hurt a walking fishbone, would you?"

Astrid's eyes suddenly received a mischievous spark. "You sure about that?"

Astrid placed both hands on the counter and lifted her leg up, as if to climb over the bar.

"Alright, Alright! I'll give you his number, just don't climb over the bar Mrs black belt."

"Works every time." Astrid grinned.

"What do you mean? This is the first time you've done it."

"My statement still stands. It's worked every time I've tried it."

"…Right. Anyway, here you go." Hiccup placed the card on the counter."

Astrid took her phone and entered the phone number before starting a call, placing it on speaker.

"Who is calling?" Viggo asked

"Hello, this is Astrid Hofferson. I'm calling on behalf of my friend, Toothless."

"Ah, my old employee."

"I believe the term you mentioned to my boyfriend was 'slave'"

"Boyfriend? My, this is an interesting conversation that is going on right now. May I enquire as to the purpose of our chat at the present time?"

"It's quite simple. My boyfriend and I will not be handing Toothless over to you."

"A pity, but I can assure you that you will find such a notion much more difficult to perform than you think"

"Perhaps, but you don't scare me."

"Well, I wish you good luck. You will be needing it." Viggo hung up.

"Was that wise?"

"I think so. Don't you?"

"No, because we still don't have a plan."

"I do. I teach Toothless to protect himself, instead of going on a date with Stormfly.

"Then what? Astrid, you haven't seen them. The person you spoke to has a brother called Ryker. He's huge! I can see you beating him in a fight, but Toothless won't be able to do that. Not for a while at least. He could find Toothless before that. He could even just go to my bar. They already know he works there."

"What's got you so worried? You're usually not this doubtful."

"I don't want him to get hurt. Him or you. Wait a minute…"

"What is it?" She asked when Hiccup trailed off and adopted a thoughtful expression.

"I've remembered something he said earlier. He said that he had it on good authority that Toothless worked at my bar. I'm wondering how he knew it."

A moment later, Hiccup face broke into a gleeful grin. "I've got a hunch to enquire about. Do you want to teach Toothless self defense right now?"

"I guess, but what's got you so excited?"

"That would take some explaining and involve some stuff that I'd rather not go into right now. I'll tell you later though. Do you want your favourite drink before you go?"

"Yes please."

"As you wish, Milady." Hiccup poured her a drink, which he finished in one go, before pecking him on the cheek.

"See you later then Hiccup?"

"Definitely Milady." Hiccup smiled and Astrid returned it before she left.

When she was gone, Hiccup reached for his phone.

'I hope I still have her number' Hiccup thought to himself. He found it a moment later, to his internal glee before starting the call.

"Hello?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Heather"

"Hiccup?"

"Tell me, does the name Viggo grimborn mean anything to you?"

"How do you know that name?!"

'Guess my hunch was right' Hiccup thought. "Oh, I just heard it from a little bird. Better start talking, _Heather_."


	7. Legal Involvement

Comforting a Valkyrie

Chapter 7: Legal Involvement

A/N: Been quite a while since the last chapter was posted, but I'm back now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hiccup was sitting on a bench in a park on the other side of town as he waited for Heather to show up.

Birds were chirping in the nearby trees while various people, both young and old, walked past as if Hiccup were invisible.

Hiccup wasn't paying any attention to the pedestrians however, as his mind was on other things.

Chief among his thoughts was what he was going to say to Heather when she arrived.

"Hiccup?"

'I guess you don't need to speak someone's name for them to appear. Thinking about the person is enough, apparently.' thought Hiccup.

Hiccup looked up to meet her nervous gaze. "Heather. Sit. We have many things to discuss."

"You don't get to-"

Hiccup looked up at her again, his gaze now cold and she fell silent at once before sitting next to him on the bench.

"I do actually. Now you're going to help me get Toothless out of trouble with this Viggo character or the police will hear about this."

Heather was shocked silent at his threatening statement.

"Actually, you know what? I think I will do something else."

Hiccup rose and dipped a hand into his pocket to pull out his phone.

"What are you going to do?" The raven haired girl when she found her voice again.

Hiccup dialled a number and let it start to connect before replying. "You'll find out soon. Goodbye Heather."

Hiccup then headed off, away from Heather and the bench, phone to his ear as it continued to ring.

* * *

A/N: A short chapter even for this story, but I think I've found a way to keep this story going.

Let me know what you all think of it and sorry for the long wait everyone.

Until Next Time

Silvolde


	8. Open Endings

Comforting a Valkyrie

Chapter 8: Open Endings

…

"Hey dad. Sorry it's been so long but I could use your legal expertise to help out a friend of mine. His name is Timothy, but we call him Toothless."

"We?" Stoick questioned.

"Oh, yeah. My girlfriend Astrid and I."

"Ah! Found a new one after Heather left you? Good for you son!" His Father's loud voice boomed into his ear, making Hiccup wince.

"So can you do it?"

"Sure! I will travel to you in a few days, don't you worry.

…

That had been two days ago, and the large red haired man was currently sitting with Hiccup and Astrid at the dining table in her house, eating breakfast.

"This is great food lass." Stoick said, finishing off his English breakfast.

"Better than anything I could make, that is." Toothless added.

Hiccup nodded in turn, his mouth full.

"Thank you all." Astrid smiled.

Stoick nodded, swallowing his final mouthful.

"Good luck with Snotlout Milady. I'll think you'll need it." Hiccup said.

"That I can agree on babe."

"This one looks like a keeper son. Can I expect grandbabies some day?" He asked, smiling behind his beard.

Both flushed red.

"Sir!"

"Dad!"

"What?" Stoick asked, feigning ignorance. "I'm not getting any younger son."

"Neither of us are ready for that sir. We're not even married yet."

"I'm allowed to have hopes, lass. Anyway, good luck with my nephew, lass."

Astrid laughed. "That bad that you're wishing me luck sir? Hiccup I understand, but you…"

"Milady, he was my bully, not to mention my own cousin. My dad never liked the fact that Snotlout bullied me." Stoick nodded, confirming his son's words.

"Cousin? Really? Well babe, guess I'll take your warning." She rose and kissed him on the lips. "Bye babe. Sir. Toothless."

"Bye Milady."

"Bye Astrid."

"Please, call me Stoick lass."

"I'll think of it sir." Then Astrid was gone.

"So Thomas. Tell me more about yourself. Something besides your work for this Viggo character. I know enough about that as it is."

…

"So, do you see anyone here that you might like?" Astrid asked Snotlout.

The pair were sitting in a bar in town. The stocky man turned to look around from his perch atop his barstool.

"I do, but I can't talk to her. I'll ruin it."

Astrid followed his gaze to his chosen target before looking back at him. "Duh, that's why we're here, to help you practice this stuff. Now get over there!"

"Fine, but you're paying for my drinks if this goes wrong." Snotlout retorted.

"Deal." Astrid said, watching him slide off the bar stool and approach the girl.

She had black hair with streaks of red and wore a long crimson dress.

"Hello." Snotlout said, only just audible from where Astrid was sitting.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"Snotlout. What's yours, beautiful?"

"Alva." The girl giggled.

Then the barman spoke to Astrid and her focus was broken. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nothing just now. I'm acting as a wingwoman support for my boyfriend's cousin."

"Ah, well let me know if you want anything later."

"Will do." The barman nodded and turned to tend to other customers, while Astrid looked around for Snotlout.

To her surprise, she saw the girl heading for the exit, hand gripping one of Snotlout's and resulting in him coming along.

'Seems some people go for him. Lucky you Snotlout.' She thought with a smile.

…

One week later

"A letter came." Ryker said, stepping into Viggo's office and placing it on his desk.

Viggo opened the envelope and scanned the letter within.

"What does it say?"

Viggo placed the letter on the desk. "It appears that barman we encountered is related to Stoick Haddock. I am of a mind to forget about our AWOL employee."

"What caused the change of heart? You're not one for giving up easily, Viggo."

"It would waste time and money to go to court over him, especially if we were to go up against the head of Haddock Solicitors, who I have read will be representing Thomas Fury in court. Stoick Haddock is nothing if not thorough, which could result in certain things coming to light that I would rather keep hidden." Viggo replied.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ryker wondered.

"Mind our own business. I think that is a wise decision with no risk, don't you?"

…

A/N: So here is the end of Comforting A Valkyrie.

I won't be continuing this story further, and I felt that leaving the ending somewhat open ended would be a better plan than stopping without trying to resolve the plot at all.

It turns out that writing for three different stories at once, in addition to studying at College is more than I can handle, if people want regular updates that is.

Thank you everyone who reviewed this story that turned from a one shot to this eight chapter mess.

You were all great!

Until next time.

Ciao

Silvolde.


End file.
